Team RNJR and the Diary of Ruby
by CrafterLegend12
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Team RNJR and all of the emotions that everyone, particularly Ruby Rose, have been experiencing since the fall of Beacon and Pyrrha's death. Based on Volume 4.
1. Never Forgotten

**Hello everyone!**

I've decided to start another fanfic. This one is based on Volume 4 and focuses mainly on how Ruby Rose feels after everything that has happened. Her sister lost her arm, Beacon fell, and Pyrrha died. This story also shows what Ruby writes in her diary about how she feels about everything that happened.

Anyway, off to the story!

Hope you all enjoy it!

 ** _\-- Prologue\--_**

It was another great day at Beacon Academy. The much anticipated VYTAL Festival was finally happening. Ruby was watching happily as Pyrrha was going up against Penny, Ruby's friend.

However, something happened. Suddenly, Penny was dead, and Ruby was just watching in horror as Penny lay on the ground, torn to pieces, wires protruding from every peice of her, sparking.

That night, Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen, neither was Jaune. Weiss' Scroll buzzed.

"Jaune? Where are you?" Weiss said.

"It doesn't matter!" Jaune screamed into the Scroll. "You have to save her!" The blonde screamed, fear in his voice."

"Jaune? What are you talking about? Where are you?" Weiss asked. "You have to save Pyrrha! She's going after that woman, at the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune?"

Jaune screamed as he threw his Scroll onto the ground. " _Please..._ "

Ruby and Weiss ran to the tower.

Ruby used Weiss' glyphs to run up the side of Beacon's CCT Tower.

She was shocked. Pyrrha was on her knees, an arrow protruding from her ankle.

A tall woman with black hair covering half her face and trailing down her left shoulder, and wearing a red dress with glowing yellow patterns, materialized a bow and arrow out of thin air.

Ruby froze.

She shot Pyrrha in the chest, Pyrrha gasping softly as the woman put her hand on Pyrrha's head, taking her circlet and turning Pyrrha into a brilliant golden colour.

Ashes started scattering into the air.

Pyrrha was gone.

 ** _\-- Chapter One: Never Forgotten\--_**

 _"Do you believe in destiny?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Pyrrha!"_

Ruby Rose woke up with a jump and a gasp. She looked around to see Nora and Ren fast asleep around the dying campfire.

"Jaune..." Ruby heard a familiar voice faintly say, not too far away. Ruby got up and saw a few fireflies glowing beautiful white colours before making their light fade.

She found a clearing in the forest and saw Jaune, shield unfolded and sword drawn. She half hid behind a tree and watched what Jaune was doing. She heard Pyrrha's voice again.

Jaune was watching the training video that Pyrrha had made for him.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward." Pyrrha said. "Ready?" Jaune was standing in the stance that Pyrrha told him to. He gripped his new sword tightly and closed his eyes. "Go!"

Jaune swung the heavy sword with an emotional battle cry.

"Again," Pyrrha said. Jaune swung the sword and let out another cry.

"And again,"Jaune did the same thing again and flattened the grass.

"Now, assuming you aren't cheating," Pyrrha laughed and smiled. "We can take a break."

Jaune closed his eyes and panted a little after the training session, then opened his eyes and turned to the Scroll resting on a tree stump.

"I know this can be frustrating. It can feel like so much work to progress such a small amount. You've grown so much since we started training." Pyrrha looked away, then flitted her eyes to Jaune. "Jaune," Pyrrha turned to face him again. "I...I...I want you to know, that I am just happy to be a part of your life." She placed her hands over her heart. "I'll always be here for you Jaune." Jaune had a depressed look on his face as the video rewinded and started playing from the beginning. Jaune repeated everything he did in the previous training session.

Ruby almost started crying because she too missed Pyrrha, and she could see the depression that Jaune was going through because he lost the love of his life.

Ruby went back to her sleeping bag and took out a brown book with a picture of Zwei, Yang, Taiyang and her stuck on the front of it. It was her diary. She took out a black and gold calligraphy pen and started writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Its been a long time since Beacon fell. I miss dad. I miss the rest of my team. Weiss, Blake, and most of all, Yang. Now Ren, Nora, Jaune and me are heading to Haven._

 _Its been hard on all of us. And I'm not just talking about the monsters we've fought out here. We lost our best friend. We lost Pyrrha. Its been hard on everyone, especially Jaune._

 _He loved her. Now he's depressed and that makes me feel even more guilty. It just reminds me that I got to the top of Beacon Tower too late. It just reminds me of how she got shot in the ankle, then the heart, and turned into ashes._

 _Jaune was watching a training video of her earlier. It made me feel even more guilty. It made him more depressed. I nearly broke down seeing Jaune like that._

 _I just don't know if we can take anymore of this. If we lose another person, we're all gonna fall apart. We just wish that we would stop losing people. First Penny, then Pyrrha._

 _We will never forget them._

 _Until next time,_

 _Ruby Rose._

 ** _\-- End of Chapter One\--_**

 **Hello again!**

So, in my opinion, that was pretty depressing. If I could, I would just go give everyone there hugs, especially Jaune.

Anyway, thank you all so much for all the likes and kind reviews you left on my other two stories. You are all more than welcome to say what you think of the story and say any improvements that I could add to the story.

You are also welcome to subscribe to my YouTube channel, add me on Xbox LIVE, add me on Skype or follow me on Instagram. Details below!

Thank you all so much for reading, liking, following and reviewing. Those all motivate me to continue writing stories for you guys.

Until next time!

 ** _-CrafterLegend12_**

-YouTube : DJSaberWolf

-Xbox LIVE: CrafterLegend12

-Skype : ashley.schroeder135

-Instagram: djsaberwolf


	2. The Tragedy of Shion Village

**AN:**

 **Salutations!**

 **Here's another chapter of _Team RNJR and the Diary of Ruby_!** **Its been a while since I've last updated this story. And I'm really sorry about that. Life's just been a bit stressful lately. But anyway, that's all in the past, I'm all chill now (mostly) and I am finally back to writing.**

 **Oh, and one more thing before I begin. I have removed _Love Never Dies_ because I am going to rewrite it. So, if you don't see that story up, don't panic. I am just going to completely rewrite it.**

 **So, here's another chapter of the story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this!**

 ** _Chapter 2_** ** _: The Tragedy of Shion Village_**

"So," Ruby announced cheerfully to the rest of the newly formed team. (They were still debating as to which name to choose, RNJR or JNRR). "What are the plans for today?" Everybody was in a good, cheery mood. "Walking," Ren responded, his tone calm, relaxed and stoic as usual. "With a side of..." Nora added. "Walking." Ren responded.

Ruby looked at the map. "Uh huh.. uh huhh... Yeah. We're lost," she sighed. "We're not lost," Jaune replied with a slight laugh. "The next town over is Shion. My family used to go camping there all the time!" the blond knight smiled as he placed a finger on the map. "There's a great hiking trail here, and my family used to go camping over here. I even had my own tent because _I_ was special"--Jaune pointed his thumb toward himself--"And also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Ruby looked at Jaune, smiling. "Didn't like the look?" she replied. "No, I'm more of a warrior's wolf-tail kind of guy," he laughed. "That's just a ponytail, Jaune," she replied bluntly.

Ruby looked up from the map. Her smile quickly faded into a fearful expression. "Uhhh... guys..." she trailed off. Everybody looked up at the once glorious village, now reduced to rubble. Buildings were severely damaged, smoke filled the air, and an airship appeared to have crashed in the middle of the village. "There could be survivors!" she yelled, panicked.

"Over here!" Ren shouted, signalling to everybody to follow him while he ran toward a dying huntsman. The man had blood dripping from his mouth and what looked almost like a stab wound in his chest. Crimson stained his silver armor. He was leaning against a wall, coughing.

"What happened here?!" Ruby shouted, frightened by the sight of the village, of the dying huntsman. "Bandits.." the man coughed. "A whole tribe," -cough-"and with all the panic..." he groaned, before going into a coughing fit, sending more blood running off the side of his lip. "Grimm," Ren added, a look of fear on his face.

"We have to help him," Ruby said as she, Nora, and Jaune walked away from the horrifying scene. "If we leave sooner, his chances will be better. I could run ahead and look for help," she added. "Right," Jaune agreed. "But what if he doesn't make it?" Nora questioned, scared for the huntsman's life. "He will. He has to," Jaune responded.

"Guys," Ren called. He looked at the huntsman. His golden-brown hair was slowly blowing around in the breeze. He appeared to be looking down at the ground, his body relaxed. He was gone. Ruby got a fearful look on her face, beofre turning to Jaune, who looked saddened by the loss of yet another person's life.

"Its going to be okay," she calmly said, placing a hand on Jaune's arm. He sighed. "I'm just tired of losing everything," he sadly commented. "We have to go," Ren said, snapping everybody out ofe their current states. "Its not safe here," he added.

They continued their quest in silence. Everybody was still in shock from the scene of the dead huntsman. "It's getting dark," Ruby quietly said, breaking the silence. "We should bed down for the night," she added. "Everybody looked up. "Yeah," he quietly agreed.

They gathered wood, lit a fire, and placed their sleeping bags around it.

Ruby waited until everybody was sleeping. When she was sure that everyone was sleeping, she pulled her diary out of her bag. She opened the leathery book and pulled out her calligraphy pen. She began writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We just ended another day of walking. We've seen a lot less Grimm than what we expected to encounter out here._

 _This journey is so long. I miss Weiss, Blake, Yang,_ _and Dad._

 _The Fall of Beacon still haunts me.That... horrible night. All the Grimm, Cinder... Pyrrha. Pyrrha_ _... I miss her so much. Seeing her get shot. That moment still haunts me. Every night that moment plays in my head. Whenever I'm sleeping. I have nightmares. I always end up waking up, thinking that it's actually happening. Then, I get a headache._

 _I wish that all this loss would just stop. The world is terrible. And things are only seeming to get worse. The tragedy of Beacon's Fall. Penny being destroyed. Pyrrha being killed. Cinder. Earlier today when we got to Shion, the place was almost gone. We saw... we saw a huntsman. He said that a whole bandit tribe attacked. And, then the panic caused the to Grimm set in._

 _I can't take much more of this. If I witness any more tragedy, I don't know what I'll do. I wish it would all just stop. I wish that I could see my team again. I wish that I could see Yang again._

 _I just wish that all the evil in the world would just vanish._

 _Until next time,_

 _Ruby Rose._

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

 **AN:**

 **So, that's the end of Chapter 2! Please leave a review, it really makes my day! Anyway, I hope you all like it. I tried my best to put more of Ruby's reaction in it.**

 **And just a reminder: _Love Never Dies_ has been deleted, but only because I am going to rewrite it. So please don't be disappointed if you don't see that story around for a while.**

 **And, you are more than welcome to add me on Instagram, Xbox LIVE, Skype or Whatsapp! Details below!**

 **If you add me on any of the things mentioned above, you are WAY more than welcome to message requests to me, or just get to know me more!**

 **Oh, and also please subscribe to my YouTube channel! Its also listed below! Thank you very much for your support!**

 **Until next time,**

 ** _CrafterLegend12_**

 **-Instagram: DJSaberWolf**

 **-Xbox LIVE: CrafterLegend12**

 **-Skype: ashley.schroeder135**

 **-Whatsapp: 084 358 8878**

 **-YouTube: DJSaberWolf**


End file.
